I Won't Give Up
by MissMimiHenderson
Summary: In an instant, he was gone, lost, taken from their lives. In an instant, the life he thought he knew was being taken from him. If only they knew he was ever gone at all. *On Indefinite Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

*Logan POV*

I cannot believe it. Me and Camille are finally together. Maybe this is what people call fate. Is it really? Was it meant to be this way? I never thought in a million years that I will like as girl as much as I do. Is this all a dream? I thought to myself, "Nothing could ruin this day." I guess I jinxed myself because things got worse. Way worse, after that fateful day.

"Hey Camille, are we still on for tonight?" I asked Camille as I stared into her brown eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered as she gently kissed me on the cheek. See you tonight in the lobby for a movie date. Camille walked briskly back to her room and closed the door. I stared blankly at the door while she closed it.

"I am taking that as a yes?" I thought to myself. Well, off to buy some flowers for tonight. I walked away from her door and down the hallway. I exited the Palmwoods and walked towards the flower shop. I could not help but hear the gossip from the girls who were beside me. As I walked by all I could hear was whispering and giggling. I mean I am used to it. Being part of a boyband you get used to the fangirls, whispers, and giggles. It's just how they show their appreciation I guess. However, I could not help but notice that all the girls were staring at a magazine. The same magazine for that matter. I mean usually the girls of this town read different magazines. Before I knew it I was walking over to the girls.

"Excuse me, but what are you girls reading about?" I said in a quaky voice. Hopefully, the girls would not notice.

"Well, umm…." The girls stopped dead in their tracks, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! YOUR, YOUR, LOGAN!

"Awww, it flatters me that you guys are fans" I said flashing the girls a smile. "Excuse me but what magazine are you guys reading?"

"Oh….well….umm….I'm sorry I am just so starstruck by you, umm let me rephrase, Well we are reading this article about the hot new actor from Connecticut. He came to Hollywood to follow his dreams and find his childhood crush."

"Childhood Crush?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently he and this girl when they were kids promised to get together and start dating when they got older. However, when the girl was about 13 she moved away from Connecticut to become famous and they lost touch. Now he is here to find here in Hollywood. It is like a real life love story." The girls giggled.

"Oh, thank you." I said to the girls. "Thanks for telling me what you guys were reading."

"No Problem Logie, can we please have a hug?" Said the girls nervously.

"Of course." I hugged the girls and took pictures, I could never get used to that. Girls wanting my picture? Back home in Minnesota barely anyone knew who I was. But now, everyone did. I walked to the flower shop. Suddenly, a voice I never heard before called out to me.

"Vincent, is that you? You got here so fast I did not even realize." Said the voice.

I spun on my heels, "Umm, excuse me but I think you are mistaken."

The person edged closer over the counter. "Oh, I am sorry, for a second there I thought you were Vincent."

"Vincent? Who's Vincent?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Just a person who is coming to town, very soon. Sorry, you looked so much like him I did not realize. Except for your hair, your hair is black while his is dark brown. Very similar nonetheless." Said the old lady with a smile.

"Oh, okay." I answered, "May I please get the flowers now."

"Oh of course, I am so sorry for the wait." *Hands me a bouquet of flowers*

"Thank you very much, take care." I said.

"You too, young man, take care."

I stared at my watch, "Darn, it is almost time to meet Camille I am going to be late." As I was walking I replayed the girls' conversation in my head, Connecticut…..why did it sound so familiar to me?

I walked quickly back to the Palmwoods. If only I was prepared for what I was going to see…..

*Camille POV*

I sat there waiting patiently for Logan to come meet me. I already got our popcorn and movie. It was going to be a really great date. I reached into my purse and pulled out some chapstick. Better safe than sorry right? I opened the chapstick and applied the chapstick in a fast motion. I pressed me lips together and gently wiped off the excess on the corners of my mouth. There, I thought to myself. I waited until I heard the sound of footsteps.

"That's weird, no one gets into the Palmwoods this late. Well, of course the people who live here do but they always use the front entrance. Only new hopefuls came in through the back door. Who was here so late? I thought to myself.

"Was it Logan? Of course, he never used the back door." Suddenly, I heard a voice that I had not heard in a long time.

"Camille I am back, I have finally found you." Said the voice.

I could not believe it, was it really him? Before I could even call out his name the person came to me from behind and grabbed me. He gently twirled me around and pulled me close.

"We can be together now, just like you said." Answered the voice.

Before I could call out his name he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. My lips burned. Before I could pull away I heard the click of a Palmwoods Access Card. A click that I knew all to well. A click that meant someone who lived at the Palmwoods was coming, they were coming fast.

*Logan POV*

I slowly entered the Palmwoods hoping to surprise Camille. I slowly turned the corner as I saw Camille….wait was she kissing another guy? I shook at the thought. "Was Camille kissing another guy?"

Before I knew what was happening I clenched my fists and ran towards Camille and the "other guy". I blanked out for a second because next thing I knew the guy was on the floor rubbing his cheek. I had punched him, and I had punched him hard.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

*Logan POV*

I looked at my hands. Was that blood? What just happened here? I did not know why but I felt the urge to punch someone. But who? I quickly came to my senses after I heard an ear-piercing scream…

"Logan, stop don't hurt him!" Screams Camille as she pushed herself between me and the guy.

I remember now, I was so full of rage in seeing Camille kiss another guy that I lost control for a second. What was going one? I needed answers, and I needed them fast. I glanced over to the guy had I just punched. If I had eaten that afternoon I think I would have thrown up. His cheek was cut and was dripping red velvety blood. His eye looked swollen and purple. Pus was oozing out of his eye. It was not a pretty sight. He continually rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Camille, who is that?" I asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. I think my anger has subsided now. My fists stopped shaking and I took deep breathes. I composed myself and waited for an honest answer.

"I…..well…I don't really know how to explain this" Camille stuttered.

"I am not kidding Camille who is that?" I bellowed pointing to the guy up leaning against the wall. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but it looked like he was in intense pain. However, he just watched me and Camille's conversation through his eye that was not swollen shut. His eyes were full of rage and….wait….was that a look of hurt? Why is he feeling hurt? I should be the one that was hurt! My girlfriend cheated on me!

"Well, he is my childhood friend." Whispered Camille.

"Well, why were you kissing him?" I asked.

"Well, I was…..I mean you see he was kissing me but I was not kissing him back. It is not what it looks like." Said Camille in a hushed tone.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the guy getting up. He was walking over to me and Camille. I felt my fists clench as he got closer. However, I realized I have not lost all self control, I was able to unclench my fists and I stared at the guy intently. Wait, does the guy look exactly like me? Am I crazy or is the guy me in brown hair? I guess I was too angry to notice but now that I am looking at his face he and I could be twins. I began replaying the woman's conversation in my head "He looks just like you, except he has brown hair and you have black." I squinted and stared at the guy intently.

"Are you….Vincent?" I stuttered.

"Yes, yes I am." Said Vincent in a harsh tone. "And you are?"

"I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell." I said in an even harsher tone. "I am guessing you're the heart-throb from Connecticut who moved to Hollywood to find his childhood crush?"

Vincent blinked nervously, "I am guessing you read the Bop Tiger article about me? I am surprised; I thought a hot boy band member like you did not read girly magazines like that"

I smirked, "And I did not think that a handsome guy like you went around kissing a girl who was someone else's girlfriend."

Vincent raised his eyebrow, "Wait, is she your girlfriend?" Said Vincent pointing to Camille.

"No, I just go around punching guys who kiss random girls." I said mockingly.

"Wait, Camille you said you would wait for me. Remember our promise? Remember the locket you gave me?" Vincent dug into his leather pockets and pulled out a golden locket. He clicked it twice and the locket opened. Inside there was indeed an engraving.

I squinted to get a better look of the locket. It read "Camille & Vincent Forever."

I could not believe my eyes. Was Camille the girl that all of L.A. was talking about? The girl that made Vincent move halfway across the county to reunite with? I glanced over to Camille.

"Logan, let me explain it's true I said that I said he and I would go out when we got older but you see it's just a childhood thing. I am surprised he took it seriously." She turns and faces Vincent, "Vincent I am flattered you loved me all these years but the truth is I like Logan now. I cannot believe you remembered our promise after all these years. But we were kids, I am older now. Please understand. Can we stay friends?" Camille held out her hand.

Vincent stared at her in shock. "How could you do this to me Camille? After all I went through? After all these years? I cannot believe you forgot all of that."

"I know, I know, you probably hate me now." Said Camille.

"Yes I do, I regret ever liking you in the first place. You will remember this day Camille. Just wait." Screamed Vincent in frustration. Vincent turned on his heels and walked the opposite direction towards the elevators.

"Logan, I am so-" Said Camille before I cut her off.

"Forget it, we're through Camille" I tossed the banquet of roses at her feet and began walking the stairs to apartment 2J.

"Wait, Logan I can explain." Screamed Camille with tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed my arm in a desperate attempt to hold me back.

I turned to a face her. "Did you try and push him away Camille? I want the truth. Did you want him to stop kissing you? Yes or No? I inquired.

"I….Logan….." Camille stammered.

"That's what I thought." I said as I shook my arm away.

"Logan I…..love….you" Said Camille in a voice that was barely audible.

I continued running up the stairs to my apartment. I did not stop until I got to the door. When I got to the door I stared at it. Instead of going inside my apartment I stood at the door and began sliding down the wall. I sat with my back leaning against the doorway with tears rolling down my face. I could not decide what tears they were. Were they tears or hate? Sadness? Love? Pain? More like I bit of all the emotions I thought as I sat against the door wiping away tears. More like a bit of all the emotions I repeatedly whispered to myself…..

*Vincent POV*

I cannot believe it. Camille already has a boyfriend. How could she do this to me? After all I did for her? I punched the wall of my apartment. I left a dent in the wall. Oh, I probably should not have done that I pondered as I taped a poster over the hole. After I finished I slid into my bed. I laid there on my back until I saw Camille's picture. I slowly rolled over to my dresser. That's right I thought. I came here for one purpose, to get Camille to go out with me. I was not going to stop until I got what I so rightfully deserved.

I got up from my bed quickly. I reached for my jacket and shoes. Why wallow in self pity when I could get what I so rightfully deserved? I thought. I grabbed for my car keys and headed out the door. Next stop the convenience store for some Black Hair Dye….

TO BE CONTINUED

Note-Thank you so much for your support about the first chapter. That means so much to me. I feel so happy knowing that you all like my story. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

*Vincent POV*

I slowly closed my door to prevent it from creaking before leaving the Palm Woods. The wind was blowing steadily and the air felt cool. I walked slowly to the store. I decided to pull my hood up over my head. My plan would not work if someone recognized me. When I got to the door of the store I pulled my sleeve over my hand.

"You better not leave fingerprints." I said to myself while opening the door.

I gradually made my way to the hair dye section. I peered through countless bottles and shades until I found the perfect color. It was scary how much the color matched "his." I smirked as I gently placed the bottle in my pocket.

"Perfect, just perfect. Now to the bathroom to put my plan into action."

*Kendall POV*

Two Hours….Two Hours…I have been circling this store for two hours waiting for Logan and Camille to finish their Lobby date. Logan made all of us leave the Palm Woods between 8-10pm so he and Camille can have some _privacy_.

I hope their date is over because I cannot take another hour pushing this cart around the store. I am already getting weird looks from people. I glanced at the clock, 10:30pm. Safe to go home I guess.

I slowly pushed my cart through the aisles making my way to the checkout line. I was too immersed in my Hockey magazine that I did not realize I was running into someone.

"Woah, I am so sorry I was not looking where I was going." I said desperately trying to pick up the person's things. I could not help but wonder why the person had so many Bop Tiger magazines.

"Are they that big of a fan? I mean isn't one copy enough?" I thought to myself while handing the person their magazines.

However, I could not see the person's expression through the hood.

"I am so sorry." I tried to be nice; I mean I did run into the person with my shopping cart.

Still, no sign of emotion. I frowned.

"Was he ignoring me?" I said while staring at him intently.

Wait, did the person look like Logan? I could not be sure but his physique and face looked a lot like Logan. I leaned closer to get a better look. I was certain now. It was Logan.

"Logan, is that you?

I could tell by his reaction that I was correct.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Camille? Did it end early? Why are you here? What is with that hood? It is not even that cold outside." I said trying to flick off his hood.

"Come on Logan, I know it is you under there." I said mockingly.

Then he gathered his magazines and took off running; I have never seen someone run as fast as he did. He was frantic, I knew it.

I watched in horror as the hooded man beat up the cashier and some other customers leaving the store. I wanted to do something but my feet would not move. I was in complete shock. I did not want to believe what I saw.

As he ran out of the store the wind knocked off his hood. I could clearly see his face now. I wish I had not.

I could not believe my eyes. Was that person really Logan? Logan was the last person I thought that would steal, let alone beat up someone. He is too innocent for that. Though, that person looked too much like Logan to ignore. I could not shake the feeling of guilt and regret as I saw his shadow racing down the street.

"Oh please, tell me that is not you Logan." I said to myself while the beeping of the store's alarm system went off…..

*Logan POV*

I looked at the Palm Woods clock. 10:48pm I whispered to myself. I guess I have been sitting here for over an hour. Good thing the other guys were not here, I do not want them to see me like this.

I stared out the window for what seemed like a decade. Then I heard the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"Great, they are back." I said sarcastically to myself.

Much to my dismay the footsteps did not belong to the Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie or Ms. Knight. Instead they belonged to two policemen.

"Logan Mitchell, you are under arrest for robbery and assault." Said the first officer.

"You have the right to remain silent." Said the second officer.

I stared up at the two officers in horror. Assault? Robbery? I have been sitting here ever since I left Camille in the lobby.

"Arrest?" I said. My voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"There must be a mistake, I have been sitting here ever since 9:00pm" I said.

"We have video footage of you robbing the Los Angeles Convenience Store and assaulting several customers. We followed you to the Palm Woods," Bellowed the first officer as he showed me surveillance footage.

"This…this…..can…..not….be….." I thought to myself as the officer slapped handcuffs over my wrists. I was being arrested. How did this happen?

The two officers violently shoved me down the stairs.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow behind the front desk. I listened intently as I was being pushed out of the hotel. Breathing, that meant that someone was there. That someone was the person who framed me.

"Someone is behind the desk!" I shouted. "Please, you have to believe me I was framed!"

I tried to shake away from the officers' grasp.

"Please, just check behind the desk! Please! Just check! Let me see who is behind the desk." I screamed.

I was becoming hysterical. I did not care. I needed to know who was framing me. I needed to clear my name.

I finally broke free from the police officers.

"Finally!" I screamed as I ran towards the desk. "Finally, I can clear my name."

Before I got to the front desk I felt a surge of electricity run through my body. I felt hot. My back burned. I smelled the undeniable smell of burning flesh. My muscles stopped moving. I was beginning to lose consciousness.

"It…..can…not…..end…..like….this" I thought to myself as I drifted off to darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

So how did you guys like the chapter? I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about the story. After this chapter the story becomes very dark, somewhat creepy. It includes torture, angst, and death. If it is not your cup of tea I advise you to stop reading. Thank you for reading this far:)


	4. Chapter 4

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

*Logan POV*

*Tick Tock*

*Tick Tock*

I was beginning to gain consciousness. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked to gain my eyesight. My muscles ached and my eyes burned. I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I bite my lip, the stench of blood was too overpowering. I stared at my surroundings.

"Stone walls, chairs and a very ominous looking clock." I said as to myself. I looked to the floor and ceiling. I saw blood stains on the tiles.

It took me a while to realize that I was not in prison.

"No, this place looked much different that prison. It looked like a warehouse." I said to myself.

"Where am I?" I said, with a voice barely above a whisper. I tried to get up to examine my surroundings more closely.

I then realized I could not move. I stared at my arms and legs in panic. My arms and legs were tied to a wooden chair. I was wedged in and tied with very strong rope. I stared closer, not only was I roped into the chair; I was also handcuffed to it.

I began to panic.

"How was I going to get out of this? Where am I? I thought I was being taken to prison. Is this really prison?" I thought to myself.

"Wait, if this is prison where are the security guards? It could not be prison; I mean, where are the other criminals? It could not be….."

"But if it is not prison, then where am I? I thought to myself.

I tried to break free of the handcuffs and rope that were holding me back.

"No luck!" I screamed to myself.

"Was this all a plan? A plan to trap me here at the warehouse? If so, why? What did they want?"

Just then I noticed the door creak open. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man. He was tall and hairy. He had broad shoulders and was wearing very messy coveralls. He was slowly strolling over to me and was holding a pack of saltine crackers and a bottle of water.

"Who is he? "Is he my kidnapper?" I said to myself.

I man moved towards me then he stopped. He turned on his heels and went over to the clock. He carefully distorted my view of his actions. I watched in anxiety as the man fidgeted with the clock. He carefully opened the clock and pushed a button. The clock beeped to life.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I studied the man. He seemed to be in his late thirties. I watched as he slowly closed the clock. The man continued moving towards me. I stared up at his large, hairy, face.

"Time to eat now!" Screamed the man while stuffing crackers in my mouth.

My throat burned as the dry crackers were shoved down my throat. I coughed hysterically but he kept shoving the crackers into my mouth. I tried to gasp for air. No use. I could not breathe with the man's violence.

Finally, the pack of crackers was eaten. I coughed and wheezed heavily. I thirsted for air.

The man looked at me oddly. He slowly unscrewed the water bottle and grabbed my chin. He thrust it upwards and began voraciously pouring water into my mouth. The fresh clean water tasted like heaven on my tongue. I gulped and gulped until the bottle was empty.

I was thirsty for more. I stared up at the man.

The man looked at me disapprovingly.

"Just enough to keep you alive. Just enough to keep you alive." Said the man in an eerie, sing-song voice. His voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

I did not know why, but his voice ran shivers down my spine. I felt dizzy for some reason. I drifted off to darkness. Sleep felt like my best option. I savored the feeling of calm.

*Logan POV*

*Splash*

I felt the cold water get splashed onto my body. I flinched. The water was freezing. My teeth chattered. I desperately tried to cover my body for warmth. No use. My arms were still tied and handcuffed.

I looked up to my tormentor. He was smiling.

"Glad to see you woke up sleeping beauty." Said the man eerily.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was holding a whip.

"What is he going to do?" I thought to myself.

"Now tell me." He said.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you are a popstar does not mean you need to go around stealing someone's girlfriend?" Questioned the man.

"Stealing someone's girlfriend?" I said in a quaky voice.

"I did not do anything like that!" I screamed back to the man.

He held up his whip. He slashed into my ribs. I felt the sting of the impact throughout my whole body. Blood began to gush out of my back.

"Never! Never! Never! Raise your voice at me." Roared the man. He held up his whip once again.

"But, alas I cannot kill you. I still need you. I need to carry out…the plan. Mark my words, if I did not need you, you would be dead!" Said the man eerily.

I flinched waiting for impact. This time the man struck my cheek. Blood rushed out of the wound. I tasted the blood on my tongue.

"Plan? What plan?" I thought to myself.

The pain was too much. I began to drift off into darkness once again.

"No, I cannot. I thought to myself. I must not sleep again. I need to find out more information." I thought to myself.

I stared up at the man and quickly moved my gaze. I searched my surroundings. I needed a way to get out of the warehouse. I then noticed something very peculiar.

I noticed the clock had tiny lens in the hands. I also noticed that the clock had a tiny circle that glowed red.

"Was he recording me this whole time?" I thought to myself.

"What is he planning on doing?" I whispered to myself.

I was only able to finish my sentence as the man walked towards me. He ripped off my shirt.

I only felt the breeze as I was drifting off to darkness. I could not protest. The pain took over me. I began to drift off to unconsciousness again. The last thing I remembered was the man walking over the clock, turning off the camera…..

I drifted off to nothingness…

*Kendall POV*

As soon as I realized what was happening I ran home. I left my shopping cart at the store and ran home. I had to get home. I had to find out if that was really Logan. I hope it was not Logan. If it were him, his reputation is ruined. He could get thrown in jail, or worse.

"Well, actually, what was worse than jail? Death?" I thought to myself.

I reached the Palm Woods in record time. I reached into my pocket and pull out my Key Card.

*Click*

I yanked the door open. I ran inside and sat on the conch.

"Of course!" I screamed.

"If Logan picks up his phone then there is nothing to worry about. I could ask where he was when the crime happened." I thought to myself.

I smiled at the thought. I looked my phone and dialed Logan's number. I heard his phone ring.

"Wait, how could I hear his phone ring? He must be nearby." Nearby? He should be in bed now. I thought to myself. I held my phone closer. Something was not right. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello Kendall." Said the voice.

I knew the voice was behind me, but I also heard the voice in the phone. Whoever it was, they were the same person. I turned on my heels to face the intruder. The voice sounded familiar, to familiar.

"Logan? I said.

The person smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N- So how did you guys like the chapter? Is it creepy? Thank you for the lovely comments you guys left on my Tumblr. I just want to thank you all for reading so far. THANK YOU! Please feel free to review. I really want to hear from you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

Author's Note- Sorry, guys I have not posted in such a long time. A lot of stuff was happening in my life at the time and I could not update. I really needed time to piece my life back together. I doubt anyone is reading this but if you are I thank you so much for your time. I love you for reading so far. This means so much to me. Please read and review? I love you guys so much and thanks for reading thus far. For updates and comments my twitter is always open: OhMyRusher

*Kendall POV*

"Logan, is that you?" I said, my voice was beyond shaking.

"Of course, it is. Silly Kendall, don't you know me at all? I am one of your best friends. Said _Logan_ in a sly tone.

"Where were you an hour ago?

"Here of course, why are you asking odd questions?" _Logan_ asked, while placing a stick of gum in his mouth.

"Because, I saw you or maybe now that I think about it, someone that looked like you. Someone robbed the store down the street. Was it you Logan?

"Seriously Kendall? Do you really not trust me at all? I was here the whole time. Nothing happened at the store. See?

*_Logan_ Points at the Store*

"Nothing is broken and the police are all gone." Said _Logan_ somewhat irritated.

"No, no, no! Something happened. Something happened. A crime happened. You have to believe me." I said.

"Oh Kendall, your just tired. Just go to sleep. Nothing happened, keep talking like that and people with think you're crazy." _Logan_ said with a smirk on his face. He turned on his heels and walked toward the elevator.

"No, something happened. Something happened just an hour ago. I am not crazy. I was not imagining it." I screamed to myself over and over again. I repeated it until I knew that it happened.

"This person is not Logan. I do not know what is going on, but this is not Logan."

*Next Day*

*Everyone is eating breakfast*

*James POV*

I stabbed my pancake and poked it into the syrup. I lifted the fork to mouth and ate the soft, fluffy pancake. The news was playing in the background. I stared at everyone. Logan was reading a book, Carlos was waxing his helmet, and Kendall was eyeing Logan with distaste.

"What happened last night? All I know is that something happened and now Logan and Kendall are no longer talking"

"Weird, Kogan (Kendall and Logan) were always talking during breakfast." I thought.

"Hey guys!" I said in a singsong voice.

"What happened last night?" I asked in a lower voice. The tone I used before might have sounded kind of mean.

"Nothing." Said Logan in an irritated tone.

"Well, something did happen!" Said Kendall in an even more irritated tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Stuffing another pancake into my mouth.

"Well…." Said Kendall trailing off and staring at the window.

Kendall began telling me the story. Everything from the crime, to the hair dye, to the the unbroken store. It shocked me. This could not be true.

"Kendall, are you serious? That is impossible! Logan was at home the whole time! Are you sure you were not imagining it? I said in disbelief.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kendall screamed in frustration.

"I know what I saw, I know it happened. Something is wrong. We are in the middle of something and I know it. Screamed Kendall.

I am pretty sure everyone in California probably heard us.

"Stop, guys! Please! There must be a logical explanation for it." Said Carlos, looking up from his helmet. He turned to Kendall.

"You were just tired. There was nothing on the news about it. Nothing. Not even about the so called _crime_. Nothing happened Kendall. Could you please just drop it?

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW. IF YOU GUYS DON'T BELIEVE ME I WILL GET PROOF" Screamed Kendall almost knocking over his orange juice. He stormed out of the apartment in disgust.

I turned to Logan. I needed to know his side of the story.

"I was here the whole time James. You have you believe me." Said _Logan_ pleadingly. His eyes were almost about to water. I am guessing having your best friends accuse you of theft really stings.

"There is no way what Kendall said was true. Logan is so nice. He would not hurt a fly." I thought.

"I believe you Logan, Kendall was just tired. He did not mean to hurt your feelings." I said.

"He is right, Logan. Kendall just needed to blow off some steam." Carlos chipped in.

"Thanks guys for believing in me. It means a lot. Though, what if…..Kendall is going crazy?" _Logan_ said in a low voice.

"Crazy?" Said Carlos, obviously stunned.

"Well, after Jo left he must be depressed. Due to that he might he losing his grip of reality. Therefore, he needs help guys. I know so. I want to become a doctor so I know these things. We need to send him to get help. Just trust me on this one. I know psychology." Logan said in a stern voice.

"Like….a mental hospital?" I asked, my voice clearly shaking. I did not want to think much of this but this was likely. It made sense…

But I did not want Kendall to go.

"I am sorry guys, but it is true. He needs help. Just think about it." Said Logan apathetically. He got up from the table and walked out the door.

I stared at Carlos. I was so scared. He did not say a word. He dropped his head and looked back at his helmet.

"Was Kendall going crazy?" I thought to myself.

"No, he could not be….Could he….?

*Kendall POV*

"Seriously? Even my friends do not believe me!" I said sitting on the couch in the Palm woods sipping a pink smoothie. Even this did not make me feel any better.

"Kendall?" Said a voice. I think I recognized that voice.

"Camille?" I answered. I looked up from my pink smoothie and glanced in her direction.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Obviously, she had been crying. Why was she?

"Camille, Have you been crying?" I asked in an apathetic tone.

"Ummm, Logan and I broke up last night. Before I knew what was going on….Logan left. Then I could not find him. I checked your apartment and he was not there either. Is he back? Camille said.

Finally, I understood. There was a time when even Camille lost sight of Logan. That must have been the time he committed the crime. What Camille just said proves it!

"Umm, he is back home safe Camille! No worries." I said cheeringly.

I stood up and gave Camille a hug.

"Thanks! I knew it!" I cried.

"Umm….okay?" She said. She sounded confused.

I knew it. Logan could have committed the crime. Camille just proved this.

"However, why would Logan do this? Is this person even Logan? I need to figure this out. What is going on?"

I saw Logan at the snack machine. I hid behind the ferns and eyed_ Logan_ closely.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Logan pressed the number into the snack machine. He reached into the machine and grabbed his snack.

"WAIT! Was that a _Mr. Goodbar_?" I almost screamed it out loud. Thankfully I did not.

"Why is _Logan_ getting that snack bar? He is allergic to it! Something in the ingredients made his face swell up like a blowfish last summer! This proves it. If he were Logan, he would not have bought that candy bar! Where is Logan though? The questions raced around in my head. I started to worry. If this person was not Logan….who was he?"

My knees started to shake. I slide down against the ferns and held my legs close to my face. I was so confused.

"Where was my best friend?"

I waited for Logan to eat his candy bar and throw the remains in the trash. After he left I peeked over the fern and followed him back to the apartment. Carlos and James we out to buy some new video game. They also needed to buy some more pie. This was my chance to catch _Logan_ alone.

"No one is in the apartment. Perfect!" I thought to myself. I will catch this person in the act! I watched intently as he entered the bathroom. Before I knew what was happening I ran into the bathroom too!

"Please have clothes on. Please have clothes on!" I chanted to myself incessantly. I could not even imagine seeing Logan naked.

If only I knew that what I was going to see was way worse…..

There _Logan_ stood over the sink. _Logan _had a knife in one hand and a BTR Logan doll in the other. He gracefully slid the knife over the doll's neck. He smiled and tossed the doll to the floor

I stared at the floor.

On the floor were hundreds, no thousands of headless Logan dolls.

I glanced at the mirror. Thousands of pictures of Logan were taped on it. Logan's eyes were scratched out of every photo.

*THUD*

My knees gave way. I fell to the floor. This was too much. I looked up. I saw _Logan_ running towards me. I tried to get up, but he was too fast. _Logan _pinned me to the wall. I tried desperately to get way. I kicked and screamed. But to no avail. _Logan _had his hand over my mouth. I needed to get him off of me. Before I knew what was happening I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Through instinct I looked down. Blood was dripping through my Flannel shirt.

I had been stabbed…

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading everyone. After such a long hiatus "I Won't Give Up" is back. Sorry for the trouble. Please enjoy. Thanks for reading. Please read and review? I hope it was worth the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

*Kendall POV*

My stomach ached, my legs hurt and my throat felt like it was on fire. I looked down at my gut, it had been perfectly bandaged. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I was not going to die. I laughed to myself. Oh yeah…..die… I was brought back to reality.

"Where am I?"

I looked at my surroundings. It looked like the inside of a hospital room. I groggily opened my eyes. Many machines strung to life.

**BEEP**

My head started to hurt. I rubbed my temples and lay back down on the bed.

"Mr. Knight is waking up, contact his family."

"Who is this person? Who is Mr. Knight?"

The name of this person kept bouncing around in my head. I heard the door fly open.

"KENDALL!" Screamed a little girl. She had brown hair. Her eyes were purple and puffy, she seemed to be crying.

"Why was she crying?" I thought.

"Kendall, we came here as soon as we heard what happened. Kendall are you okay?" A boy about my age started talking to me. His face seemed familiar but I could not remember who it was.

I stared at the people in my room. For some reason they seemed familiar to me. Who are these people?

"Kendall, are you okay?" The boy to my left stared at me with stern eyes. He was wearing a helmet.

"You…seem….different." The boy struggled to find the words.

"Who are you….people?" I asked my new entourage.

The room fell silent.

"Kendall….stop playing around. You remember us right?" The woman's voice shook.

"That is Katie, Carlos, James and…._Logan_" She said pointing to each of my visitors.

"I'm sorry but….I cannot remember." I said flatly. I wanted to remember, I really did. However, when I tried to remember those names my brain went foggy. My memories felt….blank.

I stared blankly at the ceiling. I watched intently as the fan overhead whirred and I closed my eyes.

The room was silent once again.

"Kendall….your joking right? We are your best friends you have to remember. YOU HAVE TO!" Screamed the boy with brown hair. He seemed to be on the edge of hysteria.

The boy with brown hair almost grabbed me when the boy with black hair stopped him. He seemed familiar too. But not in the same way the others did.

"STOP! I WILL NOT BELIEVE IT! KENDALL, I KNOW THAT SOMEWHERE IN YOUR MIND YOU REMEMBER US. I KNOW IT! PLEASE KENDALL! Screamed the boy with brown hair. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, but I cannot remember. Are you sure you are not mistaking me for someone else?" I said. I have never seen these people in my life.

James….I think his name was James, stopped trying to escape _Logan's_ arms. He only stared at me. I stared intently back.

Carlos I think…..took off his helmet and rubbed the sides. He too seemed on the verge of tears. He patted the top of his helmet and walked to my bedside. he sat down gently hear my feet.

"Take…it…please" He said, his eyes were watering but they stayed fixed on my own.

He held his helmet out to me.

I stared at it. Something in my body made me arms reach out. My hands slowly un-clenched and I grasped the edges of the helmet tightly. I felt like, I knew this boy somehow. I pulled the helmet closer to my chest. I hugged it tightly. I started to feel relaxed.

Carlos got up from my bedside and resumed his place in the wall of people before me.

Again…nothing but low murmurs and stares toward me.

*Ding*

The doctor was entering my room. I gripped the helmet closer for support.

"Sorry for being so late but it seems Kend- Well, Mr. Knight seems to have amnesia." The doctor said in a low voice.

The whole room gasped.

"What is amnesia?" I thought.

"Amnesia...Amnesia." I intently repeated the words to myself as I stared at my visitors.

"You're kidding right? He will regain his memory soon right? Right? ANSWER ME!" Screamed James.

"Sorry but it is hard to say. Kendall might be suppressing his memories because of a bad incident. He does not want to remember. The only way he can remember what happened the night he was stabbed, or you guys is if his memories are triggered. Only a trigger, something from the night that made his suppress his memories will make him regain his memories. Until then Kendall does not remember anything. He does not want to remember. I am sorry." Said the doctor. He turned on his heels and walked out the door.

I stared at his back as he left the room. I gripped the helmet tighter.

Mrs. Knight, sank into a chair. She covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry. Katie walked over to her mom and tried to comfort her. She was also crying.

The three boys before me stared. Their eyes seemed to be full of anger, hurt, and pain.

"Kendall….please…remember." Carlos pleaded.

"Sorry….I wish I did but I can't." I said in a low voice.

"Please…." Carlos's voice trailed off.

"Stop telling me to remember. I can't. I JUST CAN'T" I SCREAMED.

"Sorry." Carlos apologized.

My head hurt. My heart hurt. My body hurt. I just want to sleep. I just wanted everyone to go away.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! I screamed.

"JUST GET OUT"

James, Carlos, _Logan_, Katie, and Mrs. Knight froze. They all looked startled.

I started to calm down.

I breathed heavily into my blanket. I grasped the helmet harder. I started chewing my jacket sleeve for comforting. It calmed me down.

I watched as the people left.

"Good night Kendall." Said Carlos nicely. He turned to me with tearful eyes and turned off the light.

"Keep Helmet safe." He said.

I watched as my visitors disappeared out the door. I breathed. I stopped chewing on my jacket and began feeling the helmet sides.

"What happened to me? Who am I? Do I know those people? I was stabbed?"

The word "stabbed" triggered something in my mind. I vaguely began to remember what happened that night.

I saw the back of a person in my mind. I saw a person stab me but I could not make out their face. All I saw was blood...blood...doll heads... scratched pictures.

My head started to hurt. Something in my brain made me not remember. But I had to remember. I needed to know what happened that night I was stabbed. I tried my best to try to remember.

Suddenly, I heard the door ding. I saw a shadow peek through the door. Their eyes were staring intently into mine.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Note- I do not own BTR or any of the characters. I am not affiliated with Nickelodeon; therefore I am not making any money by writing these stories. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and their respectful owners. I own nothing.

***Kendall POV***

I slowly sat up from my bed. I tried to act like I did not notice the shadow outside my room. I gently turned and fluffed my pillow while I glanced at the door. A pair of eyes was watching me. My heart began to race.

"What if my attacker was back? What if they were back to finish the job?" I thought to myself. My head started to hurt. I started to panic. I reached for the helmet and sat upright on the bed. Waiting….just waiting for my watcher to make a move.

Oddly, the person just watched me intently. 1 Hour. 2 Hours passed. Nothing. The person outside my door just watched me as I sat in bed. I began getting restless. Another hour passed.

I calmed down. My heart slowly began to beat at a normal pace and my hands stopped sweating. However, I still gripped the helmet with all my might. I was not going to let go of it for anything.

I gently rubbed the sides of the helmet with my jacket sleeve. I slowly pulled the sleeve over my hand when I noticed a stain on the helmet, near the rim. The room was to dark to make out the color but I knew this was not ordinary stain. I pulled the helmet closer to my face. The stain smelled strong, I almost got dizzy when I sniffed it. It smelled like…..hair dye.

I knew this scent ….

My brain started to throb. I could almost see the memory forming in my mind. I saw a blurry memory of a woman leaning over a sink and dying her hair a bright orange-red. She looked like the women who came to visit me today. I think she said….she was my mom.

I let go of the helmet in shock. I was scared. Something about the hair dye was off. It did not belong there.

My head started to hurt once again. I saw another memory in my mind. Instead this time it was not an old memory, it was of the time I got stabbed. In my peripherals I saw the helmet, sitting on the sink next to a bottle of polish. Next to the polish I saw a bottle of black hair dye. The bottle of hair dye was knocked over so the bottom of the helmet was getting soaked with coloring.

My head ached even more. My memory of that night was becoming clearer. I fought the headache. I tried to remember the face of the person in the mirror. Just as I was about to remember, the person outside my room bolted inside.

My watcher ran over to my bed and tried to yank the helmet out of my hands. I tried to hold onto the helmet with all my might. It was the only thing that gave me comfort. It seemed to mean a lot to…..the boy who came to see me: Carlos. I tried to yank the helmet back and fend off my attacker. My attacker was strong. His arms were gripped tightly around the rims. He was trying his hardest to take the helmet away from me.

"But why? I could not understand what importance this helmet had."

Suddenly, the shadow reached into their pocket and pulled out a knife. They lunged for me. In fear, I let go of the helmet. My head started to ache once again. I could see the memory of the night I was stabbed before my eyes. I saw blood everywhere. Blood on the floor, on the door, and even on my assailant's hands. My shirt was also soaked with blood.

_So much blood. So much blood. _

My mind went blank. I became so afraid. Afraid that whatever happened that night would happen again. In trying to shield myself I covered my ears and crawled into the fetal position. I rocked back and forth on my hospital bed.

"_This is all a dream. This is all I dream."_

I watched in fear as my intruder leaned over my bed and stared into my eyes. I could see the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

Thankfully, the intruder put his knife back in his pocket.

"Such a pity, I did not want it to come to this. If you did not get involved you would be fine now, wouldn't you? I should have killed you when I had the chance. But now, you're useless to your friends. You cannot remember a thing, your no use to me now. However, I am keeping you alive on my own free will. Should you do something…..that hinders my plans I will not hesitate to kill you. Tell anyone what you saw on the helmet and your dead. Not only you, but maybe I will kill your friends, family, and whoever else I chose."

Laughter. All I could remember next was his incessant laughter. It sounded so evil. I wanted it to stop. I put my hands over my ears and tried to block out the laughter.

My assailant slowly disappeared from view. I started to calm down. At least I was safe, for now. I gripped the sides of my bed tighter.

I did not know what happened just now but just realized three things.

"One: Whoever tried to kill me that night is still alive. Two: Whoever tried to kill me knows where I live, and that I am still alive. Three: How long will I be able to live? Or rather, how long will he let me?"

I kept replaying those thoughts in my head. I was so confused and scared.

"Someone, anyone please just tell me. What is going on?"

***Morning* *Hospital Office* **

"You are here early. We usually don't accept packages this early but I guess we can make an exception. Just leave your present right here on the gift cart."

I placed the _present_ gently on the cart. With this I can ensure that he will not say a word about our little _encounter_.

***A/N*- Thank you for reading guys. I am so happy to be writing again and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me. Thanks for your lovely reviews and comments etc. It means a lot to me when you take the time to review or even message me. Also, shout out to all my lovely reviewers, readers, alerters, (whoops I do not know what to call that) followers and anyone else. You guys make me want to write **** Free Virtual Hugs and Cupcakes to all. With a heaving heart, I am sorry to say. This story is now officially on an indefinite hiatus. **

**P.S- Thank you to Annabelle for leaving me such an amazing review. THANK YOU **


End file.
